Garou Shihōin
Garou is the 4th seat of the Nibantai (Lit. Second division), he is the brother to his younger prodigy sister Minako Shihōin. Though he stands in her shadow regardless of the fact that she was younger, Garou prided himself with the way he behaved as he personally believed his sense of the Iron code was more solid than hers. Though even with such a mindset he never once opposed his younger sisters command. With that, he has shown his loyalty towards to Gotei 13 time and time again. But before he arrived in the Gotei 13, he was merely a regular human, his life is that of a regular store owner back in 1966, which resulted in a casualty through burglary. Garou dying resulted in him transcending to the other world, this leading to his arrival at the Soul Societies Rukon district. Being here, Garou began his life of struggles, but he quickly adapted and join a small crew of kids who robbed stands for food to actually survive. With time, Garou became fond of them, until a partner of his snitched on them and gave their headquarters away. This resulted in the place getting lit on fire and killing half of the crew. Garou is one of the survivors went into hiding and vanished from the surface. Knowing the individual who snitched on the group, he made it his mission to make him pay since he finally had something good going for himself. Preparing himself and shadowing the individual, Garou started to show the requirements needed to be an assassin. Garou eventually set the date to take his revenge and successfully did so, doing this resulting in the questioning of who had performed such a hideous act? Garou remained silent as he realized he had a knack for this, with that he started accepting tasks personally, but eventually he came across a high paying task. The task was to eliminate someone from another rising clan known as the Ashina clan. Taking the task Garou followed and executed it perfectly leaving no trail to follow him back. With this, the person who had tasked him with this not only paid Garou for his efforts but made him an offer he couldn’t refuse. They had noted his abilities in killing and assassination and had decided to recruit Garou into the clan known as the Shihōin clan. This was one of the 4 Noble clans which Garou had heard about, but for them to pick up a random stranger was awkward. Regardless, the chance of living luxuriously to some extent caught Garou as he accepted. With that being said Garou learned the mannerisms of a Noble in no time, not to mention he learned the ways of their clan relatively quick. That being said, time took course and Garou is not part of the Gotei 13, specifically under the Nibtantai as the 4th seat of this division. Personality Silent is what best describes Garou, he is loyal to the code, and his division as he holds the honor of the Shihōin Clan in his name. He is humble, but hungry at the same time, crossing Garou wrong would be considered a permanent in his book unless proven otherwise. Appearance Carrying the looks of a 20-year-old man, Garou carries the features of a traditional shinigami, wearing the traditional Shihakushō, he also carries a skin-tight suit which resembles that of a ninja underneath it. This being his apparel for when he needs to report to an assassination or even a mission which requires his assistance. His eyes are a deep black which resembles how he feels most of the time, emotionless. With that, Garou has messy hair and a goatee. Battle Stats Offense: 30 Defense: 30 Mobility: 60 Reiryoku: 40 Intelligence: 30 Physical strength: 50 Approved by: Myself Category:Characters